1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to holders for writing implements, and, more particularly, to writing implement holders especially adapted for holding felt tip markers and pens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Felt tip markers and pens are well known in the art of writing implements. To prevent premature drying out of the marker or pen, a cap which forms a substantially air tight seal is generally placed on the marker or pen. Often, however, the cap is misplaced or lost, and the marker or pen will dry out prematurely. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that prevents loss of a cap for a marker or pen.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to holders for writing implements, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 265,324, Des. 290,853, Des. 298,639, Des. 304,038, and 4,121,719. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 265,324 discloses a design for a felt pen holder which has a flat base that is attachable to a vertical planar surface. This felt pen holder is not free-standing, but must be attached to a vertical surface to function as designed. Markers and pens are often carried from one location to another, especially by children, and in this respect, it would be desirable if a felt tip marker holder were provided which is portable.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 290,853 discloses a design for a crayon holder which discloses a plurality of crayon receivers arrayed in a circular array around a central cylinder. Crayons do not contain volatile liquids that must be prevented from evaporation. In this respect, the crayon receivers do not provide air tight seals with the crayons. Moreover, the circular array of crayon receivers is formed as a rigid closed circle. In this respect, for storage or transport, the circular array cannot be released to form a flat array of crayon receivers. For ease in transport, it would be desirable if a circular array of writing implement receivers could be flattened.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,639 discloses a design for a holder for pens, pencils, and the like. The holder is portable, but it does not form substantially air tight seals between the writing implements and the holder. In this respect, it would be desirable if a felt tip marker holder apparatus were provided which is portable and forms substantially air tight seals between the writing implements and the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 304,038 discloses a design for a desk set that receives a pair of writing implements that are spaced apart from one another by a substantial distance on a rigid base member that has pointed corners. Felt tip markers often come in sets having a relatively large number of colors. Therefore, a holder should have a relatively large number of marker receivers to receive a large set of markers. Moreover, for the safety of children, rather than having a rigid base with pointed corners, it would desirable if a felt tip marker holder apparatus had a flexible base which does not have pointed corners.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,719 discloses a holder for writing instruments that is in a form of a rigid pyramid or pyramid-like structure. As such, the holder cannot be flattened for ease in transport and storage. Moreover, each individual writing instrument receiver has two open ends and does not form an air tight seal with the individual writing instruments. In this respect, it would be desirable if a receiver for a writing implement had only one open end for receiving the writing implement so that an air tight seal can be formed between the receiver and the writing implement.
Still other features would be desirable in a felt tip marker holder apparatus. For example, so that different colors do not intermingle between markers and marker receivers, it would be desirable if the marker receivers were color coded to correspond to the colors of the markers which are to be received.
Furthermore, if the holder is dropped, it would be desirable if a cover flap were provided to prevent markers from falling out from the holder. In this respect, it would be desirable if a snap or other lock were provided to keep the flap closed when the flap is being used.
At times it may be desirable if the felt tip marker holder apparatus were used in a flat orientation, such as when laying flat on a horizontal surface. At other times it may be desirable if the felt tip marker holder apparatus were formed into cylindrical orientation and stood up on a horizontal surface. To provide for both results, it would be desirable if a felt tip marker holder apparatus were easily convertible between a holder which lays flat on a horizontal surface and a holder which stands vertically on a horizontal surface.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use holders for writing implements, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a felt tip marker holder apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) prevents loss of a cap for a marker or pen; (2) is portable; (3) forms substantially air tight seals between the writing implements and the holder; (4) has a relatively large number of marker receivers for receiving a large set of markers; (5) has a flexible base which does not have pointed corners; (6) has a circular array of writing implement receivers which can be flattened; (7) has marker receivers which have only one open end for receiving the markers so that an air tight seal can be formed between the receiver and each marker; (8) has marker receivers which are color coded to correspond to the colors of the markers which are to be received; (9) has a cover flap to prevent markers from falling out from the holder if the holder is dropped; (10) has a snap or other lock to keep the flap closed when the flap is being used; and (11) is easily convertible between a holder which lays flat on a horizontal surface and a holder which stands vertically on a horizontal surface.
The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique felt tip marker holder apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.